fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crash (Fantendo Now)
Crash is the ninth episode in the first season of Fantendo Now. It is the ninth episode overall. Synopsis Rachel injures herself in a motorcycle stunt and Unten is unsure how to act afterwards. Transcript CRASH Written by Exotoro Rachel and Unten are sitting at a table in a diner. As the waitress comes over with their food, she looks at them weirdly. :Unten: Oh no, we're not- :Rachel: She was looking at you, not us. :Unten: She's right, right? :Waitress: Sorry, I'll just... sorry! The waitress exits from scene. Unten and Rachel start eating. :Unten: Gee, talk about awkward, huh? :Rachel: Hey, that was all you for the most part. :Unten: Sorry. :Rachel: Don't be... look let's just... eat, alright? She starts eating her steak. :Rachel: This is really good. Unten bites into his steak. :Unten: Yeah, it is. Rachel starts cutting up her steak and stops midway through. :Unten: Why did you stop cutting the steak? :Rachel: It's a waste of time. I can just... Rachel grabs the steak with her fork and just bites off it. :Rachel: I can just do that. Rachel laughs. Unten smiles back. :Rachel: Hey, why didn't you come to stay with me and Robyn? Why did you move all the way here to Seattle, of all places? :Unten: Ah jeez... I dunno. I just couldn't, I guess. :Rachel: Why not? :Unten: Just... couldn't. I dunno why. It has nothing to do with you, trust me. I just... I dunno. :Rachel: Zerita? :Unten: It's... complicated. :Rachel: That's fine. :Unten: It is? :Rachel: Well, I mean, I get it, at least. You're in a rough spot in your life and nothing feels right and you just push everyone away because you don't them want them around you. You're self destructive in a sense and you just don't want to hurt anyone. :Unten: Wow... you nailed it. :Rachel: Really? :Unten: Yeah. :Rachel: Oh wow... I know you said to stop bringing up the fact you're an alien but... I didn't think I understood what you were feeling. :Unten: You gotta start taking more credit. I'm not some Vokkskar-level abstraction... I'm a regular guy like everyone else. :Rachel: I get that but I just... Rachel bites more off the steak. :Rachel: So... Robyn went off to college today. :Unten: Oh, I didn't know. :Rachel: It's fine, it's fine. I just... man... I miss her. I was her mother for about three months and then... she's gone. :Unten: She's great. It sucks that she got so little time with you. :Rachel: I feel worse for you. I mean after the whole Labyrinth thing, you just vanished. And now she's gone. :Unten: Ah jeez, don't make me feel bad. :Rachel: Sorry! Rachel laughs as the scene ends. ---- Unten sits on a tree stump as Rachel inserts the key into the motorcycle. She is about to get on when she realizes something and stomps on the ramps to make sure they're stable. :Rachel: Gotta make sure it's stable. :Unten: Yeah, you do. :Rachel: Alright... Rachel stomps one last time. She heads back to the motorcycle. :Rachel: Alright, ready? :Unten: Go for it! Rachel jumps the ramp and lands on the other ramp. Suddenly a board pops out of place, catching the front tire and flipping the motorcycle and Rachel over. Unten gasps as Rachel hits the ground hard. :Unten: Oh jeez, oh jeez. Unten goes through Rachel's purse and finds her phone. He calls 911. ---- Unten waits outside of the waiting room. Sakeena, PalmMan and Strafe are waiting outside with him. :Strafe: So what happened? :Unten: Can we not? :Strafe: I just wanna know. You were there, yeah? You saw what happened. Unless you did it... :PalmMan: Strafe, don't. Unten rests his head on the armrest. :Sakeena: I haven't seen Unten this distressed... ever. :Strafe: I haven't either. You okay? :Unten: I'm fine. Just worried about my friend. Actually you know what...? Gonna just take a walk, alright? :Sakeena: Have fun. Unten's eyes close as he heads out and down the hospital hall. He puts his head down as two male doctors laugh and kiss, walking past them. He sighs deeply. He walks past a room with a bunch of teenagers learning sex ed. He stops for a second to listen in. :Instructor: Sexual attraction is confusing, maddening, euphoric, even dangerous. It drives people to extreme behavior, even unspeakable crimes. The beating pulse, the sweating palms, the rise of chemicals in the brain are the symptoms of a much deeper, more mysterious affliction. The mechanism that chooses and controls the objects of sexual desire can only be found in the heart of the unexplained. Unten quickly walks away. :Unten: Agh! The two male doctors from earlier see him crouching on his knees and breathing heavily. :Male Doctor 1: You alright? :Unten: Leave me alone! :Male Doctor 2: We thought you were having a panic attack. :Unten: I am! Just... let me have it. ---- Unten walks back into the waiting room. :Strafe: Back? :Unten: Yeah. Unten sits down as a lady with a clipboard walks in. :Lady with Clipboard: You guys are here to see Rachel... Lady looks through papers. :Lady with Clipboard: ...Harel? :Strafe: Yeah, that's us. :Lady with Clipboard: Well, do you want us to tell you the damage? :Unten: Go ahead I guess. :Lady with Clipboard: Both legs are broken... Unten grimaces with his face. :Lady with Clipboard: I'm not finished. :Unten: There's MORE? Lady with Clipboard nods. :Lady with Clipboard: She's gonna need to get surgery. Now the problem with that is that the only surgeon around is out for the weekend. :Unten: Why? :Lady with Clipboard: I don't know. The surgery can't be done until we either find another surgeon or he comes back. :Sakeena: Wait a second, does Leah know how to do surgery? :Strafe: I guess you could call her up and ask? :Unten: Woah woah wait, you want Leah to do surgery on Rachel? :Sakeena: Do we really have any choice here? We either wait for the other one to come back or we get someone we know to do it. I mean I dunno about you... :Unten: You want Leah to do it? :Sakeena: What's wrong with Leah? :Strafe: Yeah, what's wrong with Leah? She's qualified as far as I know. :Unten: I... alright call her up I guess. :Sakeena: You sure about that? :Unten: I guess... ---- Unten walks outside of the hospital and sees Denos and Logi. :Denos: Oh hey Unten, what are you doing here? :Unten: Rachel got in a motorcycle accident. :Logi: Shit. :Denos: How bad is it? :Unten: I haven't seen her since they rolled her into the ambulance. They say they need to do surgery but since there's not a surgeon at the hospital at the moment... we got Leah to do it. :Denos: Is that a bad thing? You make it sound like a bad thing that Leah's doing it. :Unten: I mean we're friends I guess but Leah is just... not easy to put into words on how I feel about it, really. :Denos: Well you trust Leah, don't you? :Unten: I mean I kind of do but not really? I just... I don't want Leah to operate on her and I don't know why. It's selfish I guess. :Denos: So your problem is who she's operating on. :Unten: Yeah. :Denos: Why is that? :Unten: I just... Rachel's important to me. I can't really explain it I guess? :Logi: Oh god, you're not in love with her, are you? :Unten: What? :Denos: Are you in love with her? :Unten: Why would I tell you? :Denos: It's easier to understand your pain if we know what it's about. Unten sighs deeply. :Unten: Yeah. :Logi: Shit. Really? Her? :Unten: What's wrong with her? :Logi: Nothing. Just didn't think you would go for that. :Denos: You never told her how you feel, did you? :Unten: I just... I dunno. I didn't really want to make things awkward between us by telling her that. :Logi: Well, that's good. :Unten: What, that I didn't tell her? Why? :Logi: No, that you miss her. :Denos: That's the good part. :Unten: That's the good part? :Logi: Do you understand love? :Unten: What? :Logi: Talking to her, having fun with her, laughing with her... that's not love. This is love. Missing her and fearing for her. You're very lucky. You got this great piece of sad love in your... arms... and you don't even know what you have. :Unten: I thought this was... the bad part. :Logi: No! This is the good part. The bad part is when you don't care anymore. When it's all forgotten. :Denos: Do you get that? :Unten: I don't understand. Why would you want to be miserable? :Logi: You're numb and that's what matters. You still feel like a person when your heart breaks. You feel like complete utter garbage, a joke of a person, but you're still you. It can fuel you to do things you've never done before, things that make you appreciate new perspectives. It can be a turning point. Jeez, I would love to have my heart broken again. :Unten: So what do I do now? :Logi: Well, you better hope she doesn't die. But I mean... You gotta let her know. Sometime. Otherwise you're not being honest with her. ---- Leah walks through the hospital halls and prepares to do surgery. Unten stops her. :Unten: I can't let you do that. Leah raises an eyebrow. :Leah: Why not? :Unten: I can't let you operate on her. :Leah: Rephrasing what you said is not an explanation, dumbass. :Unten: I mean you've killed people on purpose and I... don't want doing it. :Leah: Well tough shit carebear, I've already been cleared and if I don't get in that room right now I can't operate. Leah pushes Unten aside and locks the door behind her. Unten bangs on the door and then gives up in defeat. :Leah: Jesus fucking christ. Alright, hand me a scalpel. ---- :Strafe: You really gotta stop worrying about Rachel. It's not like Leah has anything against Rachel, I mean as far as I know. :Unten: Look I know, I know... ugh. ---- :Lady with Clipboard: You can see her now. :Unten: No kidding? :Lady with Clipboard: What kind of establishment do you think this is? Unten, Strafe and Sakeena see Rachel in her room. Rachel smiles at the three as they walk in. :Rachel: Hey guys. :Sakeena: God, I was so worried about you! :Strafe: Not as much as Unten though. Sakeena and Strafe laugh as Unten stands awkwardly in the room. :Rachel: That bad, huh? :Sakeena: Well... :Rachel: I mean I know he tried to block off Leah from operating but like what else? :Unten: A jeez. You know about that? :Rachel: That's all Leah talked about when she was operating on me and afterwards as well. Actually... Strafe and Sakeena, I'll talk to you later but... I need to talk with Unten for a second here. :Sakeena: Oh ok. Strafe and Sakeena leave the room as Unten takes a seat. :Rachel: No, stand up. Unten get up from the chair and looks at Rachel. :Rachel: What was that? :Unten: I wanted to sit down... :Rachel: No, the whole blocking Leah off from operating on me. :Unten: Right... :Rachel: Look. I think I figured it out and I can't keep getting pressed. I can't go that way. And I'm worried about you getting so bummed out that you stop hanging out with me and I don't want that, I don't. :Unten: You're worried that I'm not going to want to hang out with you? Rachel sighs. :Unten: I'm fine with how things are. If we're going to be perfectly honest here, this is perfectly fine. This is the best relationship I've ever had. I know you don't feel the same way about me and I don't really care. :Rachel: Dude. :Unten: This is better than any other relationship I've had and I haven't had a lot those if at all but... I'm fine with how this is. :Rachel: This is depressing. For you and maybe a little for me. :Unten: I'm fine with being your friend. I don't care if there's nothing between us. Look... can I just... just one time. How I feel about you. :Rachel: You? Want to tell me? :Unten: Yes. I won't press you to be anything but my friend. But I just want to say it once. Rachel folds her arms. :Rachel: Alright. :Unten: Rachel, I'm in love with you. :Rachel: Oh god... :Unten: Shh, just let me talk, okay? You're so beautiful to me. Rachel presses her thumb and index finger against her nose. :Unten: Just let me talk. Whenever I see your face or just even remember it, it destroys me, like utterly. The way you are with me... I just couldn't ask for anyone else to take your spot like that. You're fun and you tell me honestly how you feel and you're real. I don't have enough time to think about you and that's a lot of my day already. It's going to take a million years after my skull is dust to stop thinking about you and that dust is gonna still be thinking about you even as it carries out into the wind. That's how long I feel like I'm going to live because that one thought I'm always trying to complete is just... I'm really into you. I am. I don't want to be with anyone else and I don't think about anyone else like I do with you. :Rachel: Unten... :Unten: Really! I had a dream last night about you and it wasn't about the operation or anything else. It was just us at the gas station and we were just holding hands and talking about the stars and when I woke up I almost cried when I woke because it wasn't real. I couldn't believe it wasn't. It's something in the side of my body, a wound that's not gonna heal and I'm gonna die because of it. I don't care about it either. I know it's never gonna heal and I don't care because I was brought into this universe to know you and that's all I really need to be happy. It's greedy and selfish to even think you would want me back... I'm not doing a great job at this but... :Rachel: No, you're doing good. :Unten: Really? :Rachel: Yeah. :Unten: But you don't feel anything towards me. :Rachel: No. :Unten: Not even... a shard or even... :Rachel: No... but that was gorgeous. That made me feel really good. But no, not feeling anything else... sorry. :Unten: It's... yeah. :Rachel: Sorry. Unten cracks a smile. :Rachel: Gonna hate being in a wheelchair for the next couple of weeks though. :Unten: Yeah, I would hate it too. :Rachel: You can help me out though, right? :Unten: Yeah, no problem. The episode ends with the two leaving the hospital talking about water bottles. THE END Characters *Unten *Rachel *Strafe *Sakeena Kamel *Leah Needlenam *Denos *Logi Trivia *The episode was referenced in Fantendo - Hivemind Halloween which is chronologically after this episode but was made before it. Category:Fantendo Now Episodes Category:Fantendo Now